1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and method of making the same, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel incorporated with a repairing protection pad and a method of repairing a liquid crystal display panel able to increase repairing tolerance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is mainly composed of a thin film transistor substrate (TFT substrate), a color filter substrate (CF substrate), and liquid crystal molecules disposed between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate, where the TFT substrate includes pixel regions arranged in matrix, and components such as scan lines, data lines, TFTs, etc. As LCD devices have been prevailing, the requirement for high resolution LCD devices is increased as well. Also, on the demand of energy saving, the pixel aperture ratio is required to increase, and the line width is required to diminish. With the increase of wiring density, possibility of defect when forming scan lines, data lines or other conductive wiring patterns in the TFT substrate is accordingly increasing. Concerning associated costs, laser repairing process is a common way to repair the defect if repairable. However, the conventional laser repairing process can only be successfully achieved within a particular and narrow energy range. Excessive laser energy may lead to short-circuit due to the electrical connection between metal chippings and common electrode of the CF substrate; while insufficient laser energy cannot melt and electrically connect metals. This narrow repairing tolerance causes low yield of the laser repairing process.